A Birthday Surprise
by Jonas and Degrassi Obsessed
Summary: Eli and Clare..It's Clare's birthday and Eli has a surprise for her, but so does her mom...What happens? it is cuter then it seems  two shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A Birthday Surprise! Two shot**

**Chapter One: Surprise One**

_Clare's P.O.V_

I have 6 more minutes left of class, and then I get to see Eli! Eli is my boyfriend of six months, and one of my best friends. I'm getting really tired of History, and just want to go to my favorite class English, which I have with Eli and Adam, my other best friend.

"If that bell doesn't strike 11, I will probably explode" I thought, as I let out a giant breath, I didn't know I was holding in

5, 4,3,2,1 BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

"FINALLY!" I whispered to myself, as I quickly packed up my things and rushed out the door

Walking down the hall, I began to wonder if anyone would remember what tomorrow was… My 16th Birthday! I can't believe that today is my last full day of being 15 years old!

Before I knew it, I was at the doorway of Mrs. Dawes' English room. I walked in, and glanced around to see if Eli or Adam was there. I saw that they weren't, and sighed as I walked over to my usual place in the class room. I took out the book Eli lent me, "Juliet, Naked" and began reading, when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who" The mystery person asked

"Ummm…Adam?"

"No"

"Mrs. Dawes?" I asked giggling

"No!" He chuckled

"Oh, I know, its Eli" I smiled and turned around as the hands released from my eyes.

"Hey, Birthday girl!" Eli says smirking

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow Eli"

"I know, but the celebration begins today…with this" Eli says as he gently kisses me on the lips

I quickly pull away, "Eli! No PDA in school. Do you want to get in trouble?"

"No, but your worth the risk" he says, leaning down

"No" I say as I turn away, " I don't want to get in trouble…sorry" Eli began to pout, so I quickly kissed him on the cheek, after making sure no teachers were around, and he instantly smiled. Class began, and went by in a blur. The next thing I knew, school was over, and I was at my locker.

***At Clare's Locker***

"So, any big plans for your birthday?" Eli asked, hoping I would say no

"No, nothing planned, probably just spending time with my parents. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend your birthday with your amazingly smart, super hot boyfriend."

"WOW! Your head is huge!" I joked laughing

Eli threw his hands over his heart, and sarcastically said "Ouch, Clare, I thought you were the nice one in this relationship?"

"Ha Ha, very fun-" I was cut off when my cell phone started ringing. It was my mom, so I answered it

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Clare"_ my mom said over the phone. She sounded really happy

"_Oh, hi mom, what's up?" _

"_Well, I have a surprise for you at home, so get over here as soon as possible."_

"_Oh, well can it wait, I was going to study at the Dot with Eli?" _I rolled my eyes

"_Sweetie, this is a big surprise. Just bring Eli over, and you can study there."_

"_Okay, see you at home"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too mom, bye."_

I hang up the phone, and look at Eli, who is smirking at me.

"That was my mom; she has a GIANT surprise for me at home. Want to come with me?"

Eli smiles "Sure sweetie, let's get out of here."

Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as we make our way out to Morty.

***At Clare's House***

Eli parked Morty in my driveway, and runs over to open my door, as usual. Whoever said chivalry was dead was wrong.

"Thank you" I smile

He leans down to kiss me "You're welcome; alright let's go and see this big surprise your mom has for you."

***Inside Clare's House***

I open the door to my mom's house, and walk in to see my mom there smiling as she walks over.

"Hi sweetie" she says as she gives me a hug... "Hi Eli" he says giving him a hug also.

My mom is really starting to like Eli. At first, she was a bit hesitant because he wears all black, and drives a hearse, but he really grew on her, after seeing how sweet he was with me, and now he's like a son to her.

"Hi Mrs. Edwards" He says, smirking his infamous smirk.

"So, mom, what's my surprise?" I question

"You really want to know"

"Yes!" Why else would I be here, instead of "studying" with my amazing boyfriend.

"Okay, then close your eyes" then she points to Eli, "You too Eli." Eli and I close our eyes, waiting for my mom's approval to open them.

"Okay, you two, open your eyes." I open my eyes, and automatically scream, causing Eli to cover his ears. I run over to my surprise, which was my incredible older sister DARCY!

"DARCY!" I yelled, as I nearly attacked her

"CLARE, YOU LOOK AMAZING!" she yelled back at me

We embraced each other in a giant sisterly hug, causing my mom and Eli to smile.

"I can't believe this, you look so different. Short hair, no glasses, an adorable boyfriend…" Darcy glanced over at Eli "...But you are still wearing a uniform."

"This is not what I normally wear to school anymore, but Degrassi has uniforms now…" I trailed off

"Really? What happened?" She asked

"I'll tell you later, trust me, it's a long story." I roll my eyes, "anyway, Darcy…" I lead her over to my patient boyfriend… "This is my boyfriend Eli, Eli this is my amazing sister Darcy."

Eli reached his hand out, but Darcy ignored it, giving him a bone crushing hug. "It's nice to meet you Eli" Darcy says letting go of Eli, "I've heard a lot about you. You are Clare's favorite subject on the phone." I began to blush greatly as Eli says "It's nice to meet you too."

Eli looks at me and chuckles slightly, as I begin to blush even more.

Darcy, Eli and I make our way into the kitchen and begin talking about Degrassi, Kenya, and everything else in the world.

"So how long are you staying?" I ask hoping she would be staying long

"I leave next Sunday night."

I begin to smile, because she's going to be here for a full week! As we continue to talk, we begin to lose track of time.

***11 O'clock***

Eli looks down at his watch and notices how late it was, and has to get home. He had stayed for dinner, and now he has to go back to his house. Darcy and I walk him to the door.

"Bye, Darcy, it was nice meeting you." He says, as Darcy gives him another hug.

"Bye, Eli, it was nice meeting you too." She says with a smile.

"Bye, Blue eyes." He says giving me a quick peck on the lips, "I'll see you tomorrow Birthday girl."

"Bye, Eli" I wave back to him as he makes his way into Morty and drives away.

Darcy and I go upstairs and say goodnight to one another, before going to bed.

GOODBYE 15, HELLO 16!

***The next morning***

I was lying in my bed, sound asleep, dreaming about Eli, when I felt someone jumping on my bed. I slowly open my eyes to see Darcy, acting like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"WAKE UP CLARE, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! YOU'RE 16!" Darcy yells, trying to get me up. She seems more excited than I do at the moment

I slowly get up, rubbing my eyes, and smile at my sister as I begin squealing.

"I can't believe I'm 16 years old! I'm soooo excited!"

"I know me too! Mom's downstairs cooking your birthday breakfast"

"Mmmm yummy, let's go!" I grab my sister's hand, and run downstairs in the kitchen

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" my mom says as he gives me a hug and kiss on the forehead. On the table were chocolate chip pancakes, maple syrup, bacon, strawberries and orange juice. YUM! I'm Hungry!

After breakfast was over, I get a call from Eli, so I quickly answer

"_Hello"_

"_Hey, blue eyes, Happy Birthday!"_

"_Thank you, so what's up?"_

"_Well, I have the best plan for your birthday tonight… just you and me!"_

"_Awwww, what are we doing?"_

"_It's a surprise, but I'll pick you up at 6, okay?"_

"_Okay, just one question: What should I wear?"_

"_Whatever you want, you'll look beautiful in anything."_

I blush when he says that, and stutter back into the phone, _"T-Thanks, s-so I'll see you at 6?"_

"_Yup, bye Birthday girl"_

"_Bye!"_

I hang up the phone and begin searching for the perfect outfit at 10:30 in the morning! I am so Excited!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surprise Two**

**Eli's POV**

I begin setting up for Clare's surprise party. She thinks we're going out, but actually we are coming back to my place for a little party. I put up the streamers, balloons, food, and drinks. I've invited some of Clare's family and friends and even my parents are coming to the party!

"Shit!" I thought as I look down at my watch, its 5:30, I still have to take shower, get dressed, and pick up Clare, all in the next half hour.

I run upstairs, hop in the shower, and then get dressed. My usual outfit: black skinny jeans, black shirt, black vest, and tie, and my black boots. By the time I check my watch again, its 5:55, I have 5 minutes to get to her house and start my surprise.

I hop in Morty and drive over to Clare's not caring if I am over the speed limit. Before I knew it, I was at her house, and I get out of Morty, and rush up the stairs to her house. I ring the doorbell.

Clare opens the door and she looks beautiful. She's wearing a gorgeous purple and blue floral dress, with blue flats. Her brownish- red hair is perfectly curled, and looks gorgeous in the moonlight. She was wearing just the right amount of makeup… not that she needs it... accentuating her amazing baby blue eyes. God this girl is getting to me; she could look amazing in anything. She is not like other girls at our school. Sure, she has had her moments of not being herself, but she's different in a really good way. She is not too thin; I mean like anorexic thin, she's perfect. She is not a total, I hate to say it, but skank, and that is really refreshing, and I really love her. WAIT- LOVE? Yeah, I think I do… I LOVE CLARE DIANE EDWARDS! I'm going to tell her tonight. I just have to wait for the right moment.

"Hey Eli" she says as I kiss her on the cheek

"Hey sweetie, ready for your birthday surprise?"

"Totally, let's go"

I grab her hand, and lead her over to Morty. About 5 minutes into the ride, I say "Crap! I forgot my wallet at my house."

"Oh, it's okay, I have mine"

"Clare, it's your birthday. I am paying, just let me stop at my house and grab my wallet."

"Fine..." she says casually trying to not sound annoyed

I rush over to my house, and open the door for Clare. I grab her hand and walk over to my house and unlock the door.

We walk into the silent dark room, when suddenly, the lights turn on, and everyone yells "Surprise!"

***Clare's POV***

Oh my god, I mean gosh! All my friends and family are there. I scream at the top of my lungs, and run over to give Eli a giant hug! I can't believe he did this for me. I kiss him on the lips and then turn around to see my guests.

The first person I see is Adam. I run over to him and give him a bone crushing hug! He gasps for air, so I let go of him.

"Happy Birthday Clare!" Adam says smiling

"Thank you!" I say, giving him another hug before making my way over to Jenna. Jenna may have stolen my first boyfriend KC, but I forgave her. I am not mad at her anymore, I'm mad at KC. He dumped Jenna after finding out she was pregnant. I'm there for her, and now we are really good friends again.

"Happy Birthday Clare-Bear!" I cringed when I heard the nick name, but gave her a giant hug anyways.

"Thank you Jenna!" I say smiling at her.

I look over to my right, and see my best friend Alli Bhandari! I rush over to her and give her a giant hug. Alli and I have not seen each other since she has left Degrassi to go to that all girls' school across town. She will always be my best friend!

"Happy Birthday Bestie!" she exclaims while beginning to tear up

I smile at her and laugh, then say "Thank you so much Alli!"

Darcy was next in line for a bone crushing hug. I love her more than anything, and I miss her so much. Ever since she left for Kenya, things have really changed in my life. Things went wrong with KC; my relationship began with Eli, ant the family problems just kept coming. Her coming has really lifted a weight off my shoulders.

"Happy Birthday Clare, I know I have said this a million times today, but I love you!"

"Thank you Darcy. I love you too!"

I saw my parents and began tearing up. My parents have barely been in the same room since their divorce was finalized. I rushed over and gave them both giant hugs as they wished me Happy Birthday.

Lastly, I went over to hug Eli's parents. They have been so great to me, since Eli and I have been dating. They are truly the sweetest people, as weird as they may be.

I began to hear singing in the background, and I saw Eli leading an amazing session of "Happy Birthday!" as he brought out the cake.

"Make a wish!" Eli says, before I blew out the candles.

_I wish my birthday would be the best yet, and I had the guts to tell Eli how I really feel!_

I blow out the candles, and Adam of course had to ask: "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true." I say as I stick my tongue out at him

"Well let's eat!" Mrs. Goldsworthy says as she begins to cut the cake

The cake looked beautiful, and tasted delicious. When we finished eating, Eli, Jenna, Alli, Adam, Darcy and I went into Eli's living room to open gifts.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." I complained "You being here, is a good enough present for me!"

"It's your 16th birthday, we got you presents. DEAL WITH IT!" Alli scolded. I laughed and gave in.

"Me first! Me first!" Darcy yelled handing me a big blue and yellow striped box with a giant yellow bow on top. I opened it, and inside was an incredible handmade blanket with words and pictures sewn on it.

"I made it in Kenya." She said "I thought it would be a good way to remember me when I left next week." I began tearing up, and got up to give my sister a hug. "Thank you so much Darce. I love it!"

"My turn!" Adam said, giving me a small red box with a black ribbon tied around it. I opened it, and smiled. Inside was a framed picture of Adam, Eli and I at the park having a grass fight. I know it sounds weird, but it was a fun day. I gave Adam another hug, "Thank you Adam!" I said releasing him from my grip.

Next up was Jenna. She handed me a bright pink and purple bag, which held an adorable outfit. It was a knee length flowery blue and green skirt, and a green tank top with beading at the neck line. I was already planning when I was going to wear it.

"I love it Jenna! Thank you!" I squealed as I got up to give her a hug. "I'm glad you like it Clare!" she replied smiling

Alli was up next, and she handed me an orange bag with yellow and red stars on it. Inside was a scrapbook with tons of incredible pictures inside. There were pictures of me and Alli, Darcy and I before she left for Kenya and pictures from the robotics club, and the school plays. There were pics of me and Jenna, and Adam, and my family. But my favorite pictures were ones with Eli. Especially the last one, which was Eli and I kissing under a giant oak tree. I began to cry again.

"Thank you so much Alli!" I cried, trying to hold back tears, as I hugged my best friend.

"No problem Clare." She said trying to hold back tears also, "and you better add more pictures to that album! I mean it!"

I looked at my friends and smiled, then Eli whispered in my ear "I'm going to give you your present a little later." He smirked and looked at me. I could not help but smile. He was just so damn adorable.

"Okay" was my brilliant response, as I blushed.

The party flew by, with tons of games of Twister, and the watching of Twilight, which made me very happy. Jenna's older brother came and picked her and Alli up. Adam's mom came to pick him up, and my parents and sister left to go home, telling me to be home by 11. I looked at my watch, and it was only 10, so I still had an hour with Eli. He told me we were going for a drive, so we got into Morty, and drove away.

About 10 minutes later, we were at our destination, and we got out of Morty. I found out that we were at the park. Eli rushed over to my side of the car, and opened my door for me. He grabbed my hand, and we began to walk in the moonlight. We walked and talked for a good 20 minutes before stopping as he told me to close my eyes.

"Why?" I asked complaining

"Because, I have another surprise for you." I closed my eyes, as he grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going? What if I fall?"

"Again, it's a surprise, and don't worry, I won't let you fall. Just hold onto me and you'll be fine." He kissed me on the forehead, and I swear I blushed like crazy. Even after dating for 6 months, I still blush when he touches me, let alone kisses me.

I sighed dramatically causing Eli to laugh, and I said "Fine".

After about 5 minutes of walking aimlessly, we suddenly stopped.

"Okay baby, open your eyes." Eli said

I slowly open my eyes and gasp.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the most gorgeous and magical destination of my life. It was a giant open grassy plane, surrounded by trees that were covered in pick rosebuds. There were bright lamps and the moon making the whole place sparkle. There was a black blanket lying on the ground which Eli was leading me over to sit on. I was already crying because it was just so amazing. We sat down next to one another when Eli took out a little black box, which had a red bow around it. Before he gave it to me, he whispered in my ear, "Here's your present blue eyes. I hope you like it!"

I blushed like crazy, as he handed me the present. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a diamond heart shaped necklace. It was beautiful. I loved it! I loved him! Wait- do I love Eli? I think I do.

"Turn it over babe" he smirked as I turned it over and saw that there was something engraved on the back of the necklace. It said:

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine. I love you Blue eyes. –Eli_

Awwww he quoted my favorite Taylor Swift song. Anyway, by then I was already crying, and I gave him a giant kiss. The kiss became more and more passionate as the minutes went by. I whispered "thank you so much Eli. I love it!"

He smirks at me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "I love you Clare." He said as he smiled at me. That was the first time he had ever told me he loved me.

"I love you too Eli!" I began crying for the millionth time that day, giving him a giant hug and kiss.

When we let go, Eli took the necklace and put it around my neck. He smiled at me and said "Perfect!" I put my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Best Birthday EVER!" I thought to myself. My wish really did come true!

The End!


End file.
